MY MOTHER
by deershixun
Summary: Aku tau ini sebuah kesalahan, tapi aku tidak akan menghentikan kesalahan ini! / Bad summary/ Sehun - Luhan - Kris - Kai - Kyungsoo/ HunHan / Warn!GS! Family/Romance/Littlebit Hurt.(KALAU GA SUKA CAST NYA JANGAN DIBACA! BIAR GA ADA BASH)


**MY MOTHER**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun . Luhan . Kris Wu . Baekhyun . Kai . Kyungsoo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Family . Romance . Little Hurt**

 **Warn! GS for uke! HunHan / SeLu 's fanfiction ! DLDR!**

 ** _Kalau ga suka sama cast / cerita nya, langsung closetab aja, biar ga bash2an_**

Cerita ini aku ambil dari salah satu hentai(?), aku ganti nama cast, judul aslinya dan mungkin aku tambah atau kurangi beberapa adegan sesuai dengan kebutuhan. So, Happy Reading…

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku yang masih terasa berat ini. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman aku mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Dan aku baru saja tertidur 3jam yang lalu, namun suara halus nan lembut milik seorang wanita mungil, berparas cantik dengan mata rusanya dan bibir peach mungilnya membangunkanku.

"Sehun-ah…"  
"Waktunya untuk bangun, Sehun-ah.."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang memantul ke retina mataku. Disana, didepanku, berdiri wanita yang diam-diam ku cintai dengan dress kuning telur dan tidak lupa apron pink motif bunga-bunga cantik melekat ditubuhnya. Serta senyuman yang membuat matanya menjadi melengkung indah sehingga membuat jantungku dipagi hari menjadi berdetak dengan cepatnya. Seolah-olah aku baru saja selesai berlari.

"Eomma.." ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit serak

"Dasar tukang tidur. Kau memang tidak bisa bangun tanpa bantuanku" omelnya namun tetap dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Sekarang bangunlah.. Sebelum sarapanmu menjadi dingin" lanjutnya lagi. Aku pun langsung terduduk diranjangku, masih dengan mataku yang menatap punggungnya yang berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Cepatlah.." ucapnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Ibu kandungku meninggal dunia karena sakit ketika aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 junior high school. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 3 senior high school, berarti sudah 4 tahun aku kehilangan ibu kandungku. Aku menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku, berjalan kekamar mandi , kemudian menyiapkan beberapa keperluan sekolahku.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa bermalas-malasan untuk bangun hanya karena ada yang akan membangunkanmu Sehun." Suara dengan penuh ketegasan masuk kegendang telingaku pagi ini. Dia, Kris Wu, appa ku yang seorang presdir diperusahaan Wu Corp dengan ketampanannya tidak luntur walaupun sudah menginjak 40 tahun.

"Aku tau.. " kataku sambil memakan sarapanku. Hening…  
Ku arahan pandanganku ke wanita yang membelakangiku dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring. Dia adalah Luhan. Wanita berusia 25 tahun. Appa ku menikahinya setahun yang lalu. Ibu baruku. Di kehidupanku yang sekarang ini, dia jauh lebih penting dari ibu kandungku. Sehingga aku sampai bisa melupakan ibu kandungku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit" kata Luhan sambil duduk disamping appaku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau masih pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya ayahku yang masih belum menatap wajahnya yang sendu, terlalu sibuk dengan Koran yang dibacanya.

"Ya. Aku ingin memiliki anak darimu… Kau bahkan sudah mengatakannya.."

"Kapan kita berbicara tentang ini? Itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Awal pernikahan kita" Jawab ayahku lagi sambil melipat korannya.

"Kau benar, tapi-"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Aku akan ke kantor" ucap appaku memotong perkataan Luhan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berlalu.

Ku lihat wajah Luhan yang tertunduk sedih. Aku yakin ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena yang aku tau beberapa saat setelah pernikahan mereka, Luhan dinyatakan mandul. Namun berkat pengobatan yang dilakukannya, dokter menyatakan ia mempunyai harapan untuk hamil. Namun sampai saat hari ini aku mengetahui kebenaran jika appa ku tidak ingin mempunyai anak.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau, sejak kapan rasa ini datang. Rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Aku tau ini tidaklah normal. Wanita itu ibu tiriku..yang telah mencuri semua hatiku.

Namun aku ingat sejak kapan aku mulai ingin untuk melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku.  
Malam itu, aku terjaga dari tidurku karena kehausan. Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Aku melewati kamar orangtuaku. Terdengar suara pekikan, kesakitan, dan kenikmatan. Dengan rasa penasaranku aku mendakati pintu kamar itu, dengan perlahan aku membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidaklah terkunci. Aku tercengang. Disana.. DIranjang itu, aku melihat dua orang yang sudah telanjang bulat, dan appa ku berada diatas tubuh Luhan.

"empphh…slrpp..ahh….emmphh" Appaku sedang membelit lidah Luhan, dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas payudara Luhan yang tidaklah kecil itu. Aku menelan ludahku..  
Ciuman terlepas. Digantikan dengan lidah appaku yang menjilati rahang, lalu turun keleher Luhan, kemudian menghisap payudara sintal milik Luhan, semakin turun kepusarnya. Dan sampailah pada vagina Luhan. Ia menjilatinya. Terlihat Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dengan nikmat. Tubuhku kaku, tidak ingin meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kau sudah sangat basah" kata appaku kemudian melanjutkan jilatanya.

"ahhh…Sungguh nikmat..Krishh"

"ooh..Yahh.. Krishh.. Hisap dengan kuat..Ahh"

"Lagi! Ahh..Hisap lagii!"

"A-akuhh..akan..keluar.. Ahh…"

"Terushh Krish..Ohhh…"

"Kris Wu ! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Luhan, karena yang kulihat appaku berhenti menjilati vaginanya.

"Diamlah!" ucap appaku, kemudian berdiri dan berjongkok didepan wajah Luhan. Memasukkan penisnya kemulut Luhan

"emhhhhh" Luhan mengoral penis appaku. Aku semakin menelan ludahku. Tubuhku sedikit panas. Lidahnya yang lihai membelai ujung kejantanan appaku.

"Terushh..Luhan..Hisaplah dengan kuat" Ucap appaku sambil menggeram rendah. Appaku terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Luhan mulai terbatk-batuk. Entah kenapa aku kesal dengan tindakan appaku. Tidakkah ia melihat Luhan yang merasakan sakit dimulutnya karena sodokannya itu?

Appaku mulai menarik keluar penisnya, dan membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi menungging. Dengan sekali hentak, appaku langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan Luhan memenuhi kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan klimaks.  
"ahhhh"  
"Aku belum selesai, sayang" Appaku semakin gencar menyodok luhan dari belakang. Memainkan putingnya. Kemudian membalik Luhan menjadi telentang.

"Keluar didalamku..Krishh..ahhh..ahhh.."

"Jika kau berteriak dengan kencang seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau membangunkan Luhanhh"

"Maafkan akuhh. Tapihhh ahh ahhh penismu ini membuatkuhhh …ohh Krishh.. menjadi lebih baik"  
"Didalam.. ahhh… Krishh… Keluarkanlah didalamku"

Aku mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Appaku tidak mengindahkan perkataan Luhan. Ia mencabut penisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan spermanya diwajah Luhan. Ku lihat Appa ku berbaring disamping Luhan, membelakanginya. Menarik selimut untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertidur. Tubuh Luhan terlihat bergetar, menatap punggung Kris.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, tepatnya dihari minggu ini. Aku mencari baju Kai, teman sekolahku, yang sempat ku pinjami karena menginap dirumahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku mencari dilemariku namun tidak kutemukan. Aku mencari di tempat baju-baju bersih namun belum disetrika. Aku tersenyum karena menemukannya, karena hari ini aku berniat mengunjungi Kai dirumahnya. Namun, manik mataku melihat benda berwarna pink yang aku kenali, aku mengambilnya. Celana dalam berenda milik Luhan. Ku hirup wanginya. Penisku menjadi tegang, dengan sebelah tanganku ku mngeluarkan penisku, ku urut, sambil membayangkan Luhan.

"ahhh.." desahan laknat kemuar dari mulutku.

Brakk!

Aku menoleh kebelakang, Ku lihat Luhan menjatuhkan kerajang baju yang sudah disetrikanya.  
" Sehun-ah.." lirihnya

Matanya membulat saking terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Begitupun denganku. Bodoh!  
Aku berjalan dengan cepat menghiraukan Luhan lagi. Berlari keluar rumah. Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Niatku untuk kerumah Kai gagal total. Aku ketempat Baekhyun, sahabatku selain Kai.

Dia terkejut ketika aku membuka dengan sangat keras pintu kafe yang baru dibukanya.

"Kau kenapa? Mengagetkanku saja. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"ini coklat panas, minumlah"

"Terimakasih banyak" aku lalu menyeruput minuman kesukaanku ini.

"Aku pikir kamu memang laki-laki..setelah apa yang terjadi denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang ku alami hari ini.

"Baekhyun-ah.." aku berdiri dari kursiku, kemudian membungkuk kepadanya

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku menginap ditempatmu untuk malam ini"

"Apa?"

"Aku malu untuk pulang dan bertatap muka dengannya., Ia sudah melihatku bermartubasi dengan celana dalamnya. Hanya malam ini saja, Baek"

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak keberatan, karena aku sendirian"

Aku melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu kafe, dan membalik tanda "OPEN" menjadi "CLOSED".  
"Kenapa?" aku bertanya kepadanya yang kembali berjalan kearahku dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku pikir untuk hari ini aku berlibur saja. Maukah minum wine?"

"A-aku tidak bisa minum wine dan sejenis minuman beralkohol lainnya" Jawabku jujur

"Cobalah dulu" Ucapnya sambil menuangkan wine merah ke gelas, dan memberikannya kepadaku.  
"Ta-tapi.."ucapku ragu

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu" Baekhyunpun meminum sedikit wine nya dan membekap mulutku dengan mulutnya, menyalurkan wine itu. Aku melotot " A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Membantumu" ucapnya pendek  
"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi  
"Lumayan" Aku pun meminumnya laggi, kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "ahhhh".. desisku nikmat. Kulihat pemandangan sekelilingku. Aku berbaring diatas sofa panjang, dengan tubuh terlentang dan telanjang. Dan Kuarahkan pandangaku kearah kejantananku yang diisap oleh Baekhyun  
"Ba-Baekhyun.." Kulihat ia juga sudah telanjang bulat

"enak.. Ahh…Penismu sudah sangat keras"  
"Aku sedang bermimpi" Ucapku masih tidak percaya  
"Kau masih setengah sadar. Tidak apa-apa Hun-ah. Aku akan mengambil keperjakaanmu"

Baekhyun pun memasukkan penisku kedalam vaginanya. Oh, sungguh sempit. Penisku serasa diremas.  
"Ahhh..ahhh…" desahan Baekhyun membuatku tersadar

"Jangan Baek. Lepaskan!"  
"Rasakan Hun-ah.. Ahhh…nikhhmathh bukan ahhh ahhh ahhhh"  
"Ahh" desisku  
Baekhyun menunggangiku. Ia menaik-turnkan pantatnya, mencari kenimmatan sendiri.

"Ahhh yahhh… Penismu keras dan panjang… Ahhh…Ahhhh…."  
"Baekhyunah…" lirihku sambil meremas kedua payudaranya yang tidak sebesar milik Luhan. Akupun menikmati permainan ini.  
"ahhh..Ohhh…Hisaplah..putingkuhhh"  
Akupun ikut menggerakkan pantatku. "Ahhh…lebih kuat Hun-ahhh ahhhh ahhhhh ohhh"  
"Keluarlah didalamku tidak apa-apa..ahhh…ahhhhh"

Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam. Dan Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah, terkejut karena Sehun membalikkan badan mereka. Sehingga posisi baekhyun berasa dibawah sehun. Sehun pun mulai memasukkan kembali penis yang masih tegang kedalam vagina becek milik Baekhyun. Mereka mendesah kembali. Menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dengan Sehun yang masih melahap payudara Baekhyun.

Setelah Sehun klimaks, baekhyun mengarahkan jemarinya ke vagina yang penuh dengan sperma Sehun. Mencolek sperma Sehun kemudian menjilatinya. "Rasamu sangat enak"

.

.

.

Setelah menginap untuk semalam, akupun berniat untuk pulang, diperjalanan menuju halte bus, ku lihat appaku tengah menggandeng wanita lain yang aku tebak lebih muda dari Luhan. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Mereka memasuki sebuah hotel. Aku melihat itu dengan tangan terkepal. Menahan rasa kesal, kecewa dan marah.  
"appa.."lirihku

Setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai didepan pintu rumahku. Ketika aku akan membuka pintu, ternyata pintunya terbuka dari dalam. Keluarlah ibu bersama temannya, yang aku ketahui itu adalah ibu tiri Kai.  
"Eomma.." panggilku  
"Masuklah..kita bicara didalam" kamipun melangkah masuk kerumah. Duduk diruang tamu. Keadaan sedikit canggung.  
"Maaf…" itulah kata pertamaku. Aku masih menundukkan kepala. Masih takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"Tanyanya, namun aku yakin dia tau apa maksudku,

"Kejadian kemarin" lirihku

"Apakah aku membuatmu merasa buruk?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..A-aku.." sial ! kenapa aku jadi gugup begini

"Tidap apa-apa Sehun-ah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku mengerti, diumurmu yang sekarang pasti sudah mulai tertarik dengan hal seperti itu" Akupun menoleh kearahnya. Deg! Wajahnya yang merona ketika mengatakan itu. Senyumannya. Oh Tuhan.. Aku semakin mencintainya.

"Lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati" lanjutnya lagi

"Baiklah. Pembicaraan selesai. Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu" katanya sambil berlalu.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku, memejamkan mata. Menghela napas dengan kuat. _Kenapa seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Namun mataku belum juga meredup. Aku masih memikirkan keadian tadi dimana appaku berselingkuh dengan wanita lain yang lebih muda dari Luhan. _Apa yang aku lakukan? Haruskah aku memberitau Luhan? Lalu kemudian apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri akan menjaganya. Haaaah…._

Aku beranjak dari kamarku menuju kamar orangtuaku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas, aku membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan mereka yang tengah tertidur terlelap. Kulihat appaku tertidur dengan posisi jauh dari Luhan sambil memunggunginya. Dan Luhan yang tidur dengan terlentang.

Ku singkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Aku menelan liurku. Luhan tidur dengan pakaian yang sangat tipis. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tanpa memakai bra dan celana dalam. _Shit!_

Aku mulai menaikkan sedikit pakaian tidurnya sampai terlihat vaginanya yang menarikku untuk mulai mengelusnya.  
"ahh.." desah Luhan namun masih dalam keadaan tertidur

jemariku mulai memasuki lubangnya."ahhh..Krishh"

Ku keluar masukkan jemariku dengan keras. "Ohh krish…Janganhh..ahhh..disituhh…yahhh" desah Luhan masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan penisku yang sudah tegak. Kemudian memasukinya. Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Matanya membola. Ia akan teriak, namun dengan cepat aku bungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.  
"Diamlah!" desisku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya

"Apa..ahhhh ahhh…yang kau lakukan Sehun-ahh" desahnya dengan amat sangat pelan. Aku tau ia ingin mengeluarkan desahan yang kuat. Namun apa daya, suaminya selaku appa ku masih tertidur dengan pulas disamping kami.

"ahhh ahhh Hun-ahh"

"Terushh oohhh"

"Kau sangat cantik Lu"

Deg! Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba memerah. Entah karena kegiatan kami, atau karena malu dengan ucapanku.

"Kau milikku, Lu kau sempit"

"ahh emmpphhh" Aku menciuminya, membelit lidahnya yang begitu manis. Oh Tuhan.. Dia wanita ini begitu sempurna. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya. Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku semakin menyodoknya dengan kuat, saling memainkan lidah, bertukar saliva. Memelintir putting tegang miliknya.

"ahh.. datang Hun"

"ahh..Lebih kuat ahhh…ahhhh"

"Keluarkan ahhh ahhh oohhh diluarrhh" pinta Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku pelan disela desahan Luhan. Aku tidak yakin apa ia mendengarnya.

.crot

Aku mengeluarkan benihku didalam Luhan. Berharap benihku akan tumbuh dirahimnya. Aku memutuskan kontak tubuh kami. Aku melihatnya terengah-engah sambil memejamkan mata. Aku mengecup keningnya dengan sayang, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.


End file.
